


For Them

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [14]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Nebula, Survivor Guilt, Tony & Shuri friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Tony squeezes her hand, her fingers cool to the touch against his warm ones. “We’re going to fix this. We’re going to win, for Earth — for them.”“For them,” Shuri responds with a quick nod and watery chuckle. “You and I, we’re going to show them exactly why you don’t mess with the two brightest minds on Earth.”“Are you finally conceding I’m intelligent, Princess?” Tony teases with a small simper.Shuri clasps his hand once more with a shrug. “Never did I doubt it, Mr. Stark. My brother deserves the best.”





	For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, both relationships tagged are implied. I almost tagged this as MCD but since it’s only mentioned, I decided against it. Let me know if I should add it or not.

Nebula gripped his arm tightly, but even with the firm clutch, there was something almost gentle in her hold. He winced, taking slow and meticulous steps off the ship’s gangplank. There were voices around him, they were speaking — some even crying in what sounded like relief but he couldn’t decipher their words. 

Tony glanced down at his hands, the ashes underneath his trembling fingernails were burning into his calluses in a taunting way. Someone reached over, running a smooth hand through his disheveled hair. He jerked back, pressing closer to Nebula, to which she reacted by holding him tighter. The person — Rhodey — blinked back tears and extracted their hand, an apology at the tip of his tongue. 

Finally, Tony scrutinized his surroundings. They were no longer in Titan, neither were they in the ship Nebula put him in. Now, from the looks of it, they were in Wakanda. Or what’s left of it. He’s never been here. Not even when he was with T’challa. The king always came to New York to see him. He always came to him. Where is he?

“Where’s T’Challa?” He finally inquired, his voice hoarse and unrecognizable. 

From the looks of it, all the original Avengers were here. A burst of rage flared in Tony’s heart at seeing them. They were here but Peter wasn’t. He knew it wasn’t their fault. It wasn’t anyone but Thanos’ fault but Tony couldn’t help it. There was a burning hatred developing in his jaded bones. Peter _should_ be here. He should be standing at his side, making some inane pop culture references and looking for Shuri. 

_Peter should be here, not them._

Bruce was the one to shake his head, a flash of sympathy in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Tony-”

“No.” He cut him off, trembling fists clenching as he presses nearer to Nebula. “No.” 

Nebula held on to him, throwing a glare at Bruce, causing him to wince slightly. The two were in each other’s arms, practically intertwined as one person by how physically close they were. His arms were flung around her shoulders and hers around his torso. Both were bloody, bruised and broken but finding comfort in each other. 

“Tony-” Steve commenced, taking a deliberate step forward. 

“Shut the fuck up, Rogers.” Tony seethed. He attempted to blink away the tears, but they all cluttered on his bottom eyelashes like a constellation of raindrops on the windshield wiper of his car. “Where’s Shuri? Where’s Okoye? Where _are_ they?” 

He knew he was becoming hysterical, he knew that but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Peter was gone. The Guardians were gone. The wizard and hell, maybe even Pepper and Happy, too. He wanted T’Challa, he _needed_ him. 

“Where is he?” Tony pleaded, his body growing slack. The only reason he was still standing was for the mere fact that Nebula carried his weight. “Where is he?” 

His bones felt frail, the adrenaline rush has long gone run out. He was awake purely by spite, anger, and guilt. Tony blinked not once but twice before he permitted himself to let go. The last thing he heard was a group of voices calling his name, the last thing he felt was Nebula’s digits on his pulse point before the cold fingers were cradling his face as he let the darkness overtake his exhausted frame. 

The next time he rose was to the sound of beeping, a coolness against his exposed skin and soft cotton sheets over his body. 

“You’re awake.” 

Tony pried his eyes open and turned to his left. Shuri sat on one of the chairs, a wry but relieved smile on her face. As always, Shuri looked composed but Tony knew better. Her fingernails were shorter than usual, bitten off — a nervous habit she said she outgrew but really didn’t, her eyes were red-rimmed and she was clutching his hand tightly, like a lifeline. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony stated, licking his dry lips. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault. He should’ve-” 

Shuri shook her head frantically, tears now running down her cheeks. “No, please, don’t.” She took a shuddering breath in and exhaled, looking down at their clasped hands. “It’s not your fault. It’s-it’s that _monster’s_ fault.” There was venom in her tone, a bubbling anger that they both shared. “Peter would’ve never forgiven either of one of us if we held him back. It is not your fault, Tony.” 

“It feels like it.” He whispers, closing his eyes tightly. 

“I know,” Shuri responds just as quietly. There was a pause, the sound of the medical equipment beeping in the background, the heart monitor measuring his heartbeat quietly in the room. “My brother — I, Tony, I’m…”

“He’s gone, isn’t he.” It wasn’t a question, not anymore. 

“Yes…” She replies, her voice now delicate like she’s testing it herself. Like it’s the first time she has acknowledged it out loud. “He-he’s gone.” 

“I’m sorry.” They both say together, Shuri glances up at him and Tony opens his eyes to get a look at her. They smile sadly and share a wry chuckle. 

Tony squeezes her hand, her fingers cool to the touch against his warm ones. “We’re going to fix this. We’re going to win, for Earth — for them.” 

“For them,” Shuri responds with a quick nod and watery chuckle. “You and I, we’re going to show them exactly why you don’t mess with the two brightest minds on Earth.” 

“Are you finally conceding I’m intelligent, Princess?” Tony teases with a small simper. 

Shuri clasps his hand once more with a shrug. “Never did I doubt it, Mr. Stark. My brother deserves the best.” 

Tony glances back down to his lap, a small sigh leaving his lips. 

“We’ve got this, okay?” Shuri leans in closer. “We’re going to win. For them.” 

“For them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know. I felt like writing a little Shuri and Tony drabble. Sorry? 
> 
> Let’s chat: [Tumblr](https://delicatetony.tumblr.com/).


End file.
